narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Sand
|kanji=黒砂 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kurosuna |literal english=Black Sand |english tv=Immortal Black Sand |viz manga=Black Desert Sand |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Hiden |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |users=Takashi Kosuda |hand signs=Monkey |debut shippuden=No }} While originally trying to develop more jutsus based on his lightning chakra element, Takashi accidently discovered that he had the unique ability to convert his own lightning chakra into magnetic forces, thus giving him the ability to use magnetism to a certain degree. By using the principles behind how a host of the One-Tailed Shukaku was able to manipulate natural sand, he was able to imitate the power to control sand; he refers to his version as black sand because it uses iron particles and minerals from surrounding earth’s atmosphere. By working hard for 4 years and using his lightning element mastery he was able to develop this unique technique. He is able to convert and manipulate his lightning chakra into magnetic forces, thus allowing him a certain degree of magnetism. He used this unique magnetic aspect of his lightning chakra to magnetically attract iron particles or iron minerals from within the earth and around him to create a sort of black sand as he calls it. He is able to utilize this black sand to create various types of weapons, defenses and constructs and is able to control the black sand with great efficiency, when controlling the black sand he uses a variety of hand movements using one or both of his hands to control it. Despite this being a useful technique it has a drawback since it uses lightning chakra to create magnetic forces Takashi is thus unable to use any lightning based jutsu even after dispelling the technique for quite a bit of time because it requires a large amount of lightning chakra to generate the magnetic force and as such he requires to given his full concentration when using the technique, another factor is that he is also unable to use his wind based jutsu because the technique requires a great deal of chakra control, but after dispelling the technique his is able to use his wind based ninjutsu. The black sand is a type of sand with concentrations of metal and iron in it usually formed from within the earth and the surrounding. It is typically dark grey or blackish in color. Takashi usually keeps his own chakra-enhanced black sand with him at most times, in a large calabash gourd which he will either summon using a summoning scroll or carry it on his back. Because this black sand is already infused with his chakra, Takashi has a great deal of control over it, enabling stronger and faster attacks with it. Also using the black sand he is able to reshape this unique sand in to various things or forms as he desires, one of his favorite is to manipulate the black sand into forming a black sand clone version of him, he is able to use this to lure an enemy or act as a decoy. As stated by Takashi this is not a kekkei genkai as he developed the technique from scratch on his own and through hard work putting four years into the development of this technique and putting an additional year into mastering the technique, and thus could be referred to as a Hiden jutsu that is currently unique only to Takashi himself. He has developed a number of black sand related techniques and as such this technique has become his primary style of fighting and uses it in various creative ways.